Ravena Felidae/Quotes
Felidae "It's true that my abilities are not one of the best, but what I lack in power, I make up with Creativity-HUNNYA!" "As much as we'd like to run from our past selves, sooner or later they will catch up to us..." "It's not the amount of strength or type of power you have that determines the fight, but how you're able to use it!" "The stronger fighter is not one without weaknesses, but rather one who can transform their weaknesses into strength-nya!" "Well, you know what they say! You can pick your friends and you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose!" X3< "Hey I maybe small but I've got a big brain in my noggin'!" "Inner Demons? Are you kidding me? Felis is hard enough to handle as it is." (Shrugs) "Hey, I'm a girl of many talents with more than one personality. You think I wouldn't have earned a few nicknames by now?" "Felis may represent the darkness inside of me, but she is still a person. I don't know what I'd do without her, it's like having a big sister inside of me, you know...." "No matter whose side you're on Whisk, you're still my little brother and it's my duty to look after you." "Even if he did frame me, attacked me or hurt me....Whisk's my brother guys, I love him...." "I already had Nine Lives Shads, but those Lives are meaningless if the ones I hold close to me are dead." (Reacts to intense pain and receives a vision through Shadow's eyes before looking far off.) "Shadow's in trouble....." ---- Psycho Raven'a '('Breaking Sakura's arm) "Sakura-chan's arm goes CRAAAAACK~!" "YES! Scream! Scream some more! Let me hear those wonderful screams!" "NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Blood is such a lovely color! That beautiful shade of crimson!!!! SHOW ME MORE!!!!!" (Putting Sakura into a strangulation hold) "Do you feel your breath leaving you? Doesn't that just make your heart race?" "How does it feel? How does it feel to have someone mess up your body?! How does it feel YOU BITCH?!!!" ---- '(To Illu in Japanese) "Anata ga okoru toki Illu-tan ā, anata wa totemo kawaii-desunya! " ('Oh Illu-tan, you're so cute when you're angry~desunya!) '"Ne Illu-tan, aatashi wa anedakara anata wa, atashi wa mattaku Aeon wa kanjite iru ka ni kanrendzukeru koto ga dekimasu. Kare wa chōdo kare no imōto ga anzendearitai, sore ga subeteda." (Hey Illu-tan , because I'm an older sister, I can totally relate to how Aeon feels. He just wants his little sister to be safe, that's all.) "Anata ga nanika o kakushite iru watashi ga shitte iru, watashi wa anata ga Illu-tan no tame ni watashi o toru yori mo kansatsu-ryokuda. Watashi wa anata kara saibu o kyōsei naku shite kudasaimasenga, imamade watashi ni uso o tsukanai." (I know you are hiding something, I'm more observant than you take me for Illu. I will not force the details from you but please, don't ever lie to me.) ---- (To Aeon) "In my family, I'm the third child out of four, so I know what it's like to be protective of someone younger than you. But I also know what it's like to be protected by older siblings. It's hard to push that protective instinct, but believe me it's not usually a good thing. I know you love Illu and you think what you're doing is for her own good, but really, have you ever considered that you might be doing more harm than good?" "Look Chokobi, I don't what is it between you and Illu-tan, but you really got to let go of trying to protect her all the time. Believe me, as her brother you have every right to protective of her. Hell, everyone in Kurotsubasa wants to protect her. But the difference between your guild and ours, we trust Illu's strength and her abilities." "I AM VERY DAMN WELL AWARE SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!!!! But Illu's not a child anymore! Open your eyes, Chokobi. Illu's a young woman now, she can take care of herself." ---- (Aeon is staring in shock at being saved by Illu when Ravena appears next to him grinning.) "Like I said Chokobi, Illu's a lot stronger than you give her credit for." Aeon: You know talk pretty big for a kid. What are you, 13? 15? Ravena: I'm 20, Sugar-Buns. Aeon: 0_0 USO!!!!!!! You're two years older than me, you damn baby-faced cat!!!! Ravena: B/ -Shrugs- Bella (Sees what his happened and starts to snicker) hehe, she gotz you good Black Chocobo ---- (To BoP) "Oh Lord....the Don Juan Doofus is here...." "No BoP I would not go out with you." "Don't even think about it BoP." "BLOODY HELL!!! Leave Illu-tan alone you Gnasher!" (jumps in front of Illu and hisses at BoP) "That's it, I'm telling Fraulein." "Your heart isn't the only thing that's gonna get lost if you don't scram." (Sharpens claws) (After being suddenly swept up in a hug) "You have about two seconds to get your arms off me and to remove your hands from my rear before I snap them off and beat you with them." "Ever heard of 'Cat got your tongue'? Keep that in mind the next time you try to kiss me." ---- (To Fraulein) "Fraulein! Long time see~!" "Did you do something to your mane? It feels silkier than I remember it." Rave: I'll hold him and you kick. Fraulein: Sounds like a plan. ----